vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caroline and Bonnie
The relationship between Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett had been complicated due to Caroline becoming a vampire and Bonnie being a witch, but they have remained the best of friends. Early History Caroline and Bonnie were very good friends with each other before Caroline became a vampire. They were cheerleaders in high school and they were also best friends with Elena Gilbert. Caroline a shallow girl who envied Elena and usually talked to Bonnie about it. But after becoming a vampire, Caroline prove to Bonnie that not only she wasn't an immature girl anymore, she was still Caroline. Season One At the start of the school year, Bonnie and Caroline both sympathized Elena who had recently lost her parents. Both Caroline and Bonnie were attracted to a new student named Stefan Salvatore who showed interest in only Elena. Bonnie encouraged Elena into the relationship, but Caroline was jealous as she herself tried to pursue him. Instead, she got his gorgeous but dangerous vampire brother, . Bonnie and Caroline later talked to Elena about her budding relationship with Stefan. They urged her to go and talk to him. Bonnie and Caroline are shown to be cheerleaders. Caroline bought costumes for herself and Bonnie for the Halloween Party, both of them masquerading as witches. After Caroline broke up with Damon, she gave Bonnie a crystal necklace she had taken when he disappeared. Later on, it proved that the necklace once belonged to Bonnie's witch ancestor Emily Bennett by Bonnie's grandmother. Damon wanted the crystal back and persuaded Caroline to try and take it from Bonnie, but the necklace shocked her. Hurt when Damon insulted her, Caroline drank herself drunk and ignored Bonnie's attempts to help her. Bonnie tried to get rid of the crystal after Emily began haunting her, trying to stop Damon from opening a tomb full of vampires under the ruins of Fell's Church. She threw it into an open field in the hopes of never seeing it again. Later, Elena tried to get the two to talk again. Bonnie told Caroline the truth and that she got rid of the crystal. When she mentioned Emily, Caroline suggested they try a séance, but when they tried to communicate to Emily, the crystal appeared. Believing that Bonnie had lied, Caroline decided to leave, but then Emily possessed Bonnie and left, freaking out both Elena and Caroline. Season Two After discovering that the device had caused the accident that placed Caroline in the hospital, a devastated Bonnie encouraged Damon to feed her blood so she could heal. Despite the happiness she felt when Caroline got better, Bonnie was horrified to discover that had transformed Caroline to a vampire. Hurt, she started to avoid Caroline, even thought Elena tried to get them to talk. After Plan B Bonnie and Caroline friendship had recover they both. Later they team up with the Salvtore brothers to try and kill Katherine. Later to get info about Klaus, Caroline helps Bonnie caputure Luka Martin and they both discover that they still plan on killing Elena. In The House Guest Caroline is having trouble with Matt, Bonnie along with Elena have a girls night out and Bonnie seems happy when Elena tells her that Caroline and Matt have work out there problems. Season Three In Disturbing Behavior, We first see Caroline; she has arrived unexpectedly at the Gilbert residence. Not onlyAdded by Lightningxoxo does she have a bowl of chilli, she has Bonnie . Bonnie says'' “I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for the both of you?” Elena and Caroline exchange glances and CarolineAdded by Lightningxoxo nods in agreement.Later on, the girls are catching up in Elena’s kitchen. Bonnie apathetically recalls how boring and normal her dad’s side of the family is and Caroline says that she’d kill for a normal family after all that she’s been through recently.Elena suddenly exclaims in pain and Caroline thinks that she has burnt her, but Elena’s necklace is what’s doing the burning. The necklace not only burn Elena, but Bonnie as well. It seemed like the spell gave it some kind of an electric current. At the latest Mystic Falls celebration, and Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena are on the outskirts of the event as they try to figure out what’s going on with Elena’s necklace. While Bonnie reads up on an “identification spell” that she thinks will be useful because Bonnie tells them to look at the necklace that is now floating in the air. In ''Smells Like Teen Spirit, we first see Caroline with Elena and Bonnie as they stand amidst a bunch of overlyAdded by Lightningxoxo excited students outside of Mystic Falls High. Today is their first day of senior year, but they all seem like they just want to go back home and spend the day watching chick flicks and eating junk food. “''Does anyone else think this should feel slightly more empowering?” Bonnie asks. Caroline switches gears and suddenly she’s bursting with optimism. “''Okay, so Prank Night was a bust. But we are accepting it and we are moving on.” In Ghost World, Caroline and Bonnie assisting with the decorations at the latest Mystic Falls community gathering. Bonnie is explaining Jeremy’s ghostly girlfriend’s situation to Caroline, and Caroline doesn’t feel as if Bonnie is fully expressing her concerns is fully expressing her concerns about the ordeal. '' '' Bonnie: “''What do you want me to say, Caroline? I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life, and now I’m paying the consequences''.” Caroline “''I want you to say you’re not okay with it''.” Bonnie: “I''’m a thousand times not okay with it. I just don’t know what to do about it''.”about the ordeal.Caroline tries to get Bonnie to admit to being upset about Jeremy seeing his dead ex-girlfriend Bonnie immediately is basically like, ‘''No, Caroline. I am upset. I just have no idea how to fix it.’ Bonnie and Caroline are interrupted when Damon arrives on the scene, greeting the girls as “''Blondie” and “''Witchy''.” Damon breaks the news to Bonnie that she opened up a huge can of wormsAdded by Lightningxoxo when she sent Vicki Donovan back to the other side because now Mason Lockwood’s ghost is haunting him. Later on, we see Matt promising Bonnie that he hasn’t seen Vicki since they sent her back. Caroline asks Bonnie why she’s pinpointing Vicki in particular, and Bonnie explains that if Vicki isn’t the culprit, there’s a much bigger problem brewing. Matt agrees: “I’ve had enough of this ghost stuff to last forever, so you guys can leave me out of this one.” After Matt walks away, Bonnie drops her grimoire and it randomly opens up to a specific page, which turns out to be a manifestation spell that’s used to reveal ghosts. Season Four In Growing Pains Caroline leads Klaus,(who's in Tyler's body), with Bonnie to put Klaus back in his body and take him out of Tyler's body, after Bonnie refuses Klaus starts pushing Bonnie to do the spell, saying that he'll rip Tyler's heart and he'll jump in someone else maybe Jeremy, so Bonnie take the decision and do the spell. Bonnie start making the spell while Caroline and Jeremy watch the whole scene, Tyler is back on his body when suddenly Bonnie's grandma appear and tell Bonnie that she warn her to stay away from dark magic, Bonnie starts telling her grandma to let her go, and her grandma answer that she can't. Caroline and Jeremy begin to worry and Caroline asks her what's happening, Bonnie starts crying and Caroline, who was on the floor taking care of Tyler, stands up and start walking towards Bonnie, she stays there while Bonnie is crying on her knees. In We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street ''Caroline and Bonnie share a girls night with Elena, they are dancing, drinking and Bonnie is taking some photos in the living room. In the next scene they are in Damon's bath and a discussion between Elena and Caroline about Damon begins, while Bonnie share just some toughts about the things Elena and Caroline are arguing. Caroline decides to tell Elena that she is sired with Damon and they start arguing about it, then Elena ask Caroline to leave while Bonnie stare at the scene, then two hybrids arrive and Elena and Caroline start fighting with them, then while Bonnie is making a spell to protect Caroline and Elena one of the hybrids tell Bonnie that a hybrid bite is enough to kill Caroline, so Bonnie stop the spell and the hybrids leave with Caroline. In ''Stand By Me Caroline is glad to see Bonnie, thinking that she will bring a solution after Jeremy's death, They start having a discussion about bring the veil down for Silas, Caroline disagree and she start fighting with Bonnie. Quotes Season One :Caroline: His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini and his favorite color is blue. :Bonnie: You got all of that in one day? :Caroline: Oh, please. I got all of that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding. ---- :Bonnie: You sober yet? :Caroline: Nope. :Bonnie: Come on, I need to get you home, I need to get me home! :Caroline: Why didn't he go for me? :Bonnie: I'm not touching that. :Caroline: Why is it that the guys I want, never go for me? I try so hard, maybe because I'm inappropriate and I always say the wrong things and Elena always says the right things. I mean, she doesn't even try and he just picks her! :Bonnie: Caroline, it isn't a competition. :Caroline: Yeah, it is. :-- Pilot. ---- :Bonnie: I was talking to Gram, and she said that the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it pasted over Mystic Falls there was lots of death, so much blood and carnage it created a bed of paranormal activity. :Caroline: Yeah, then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. :-- The Night of the Comet. ---- Season Three :Bonnie: What do you want me to say, Caroline? I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life, and now I’m paying the consequences. :Caroline: I want you to say you’re not okay with it. :Bonnie: I’m a thousand times not okay with it. I just don’t know what to do about it. ---- :Caroline: Bonnie… I’m gonna get out of the car- :Bonnie: What? :Caroline: And you’re gonna drive the hell away from here. :Bonnie: No way! I’m not leaving you. :Caroline: Bonnie, you’ve got your ghost boyfriend drama, Elena has hers, and right now, the mother of mine is about to be ghost bait. So go and send them all back to the other side, okay? :-- Ghost World. ---- Season Four Gallery Season One tumblr_llj4cmc7Wn1qacbojo1_500.gif tumblr_llx48l1Wym1qgcdaz.gif tumblr_lo97x3tmPu1qh8ov4o1_500.png tumblr_lm1vd63LqY1qh8fdgo1_500.gif tumblr_ltxyf6l3Mg1qb1j36o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_ljryrmlpUA1qacbojo1_500.gif tumblr_la8qiks47Z1qzq923o1_500.png tumblr_l9sl19r3Ic1qcy1kgo1_500.gif tumblr_lo7j891ZTE1qacbojo1_500.gif tumblr_lkple5YsRy1qj7hvgo1_500.gif tumblr_lqad0wbvO81qg2ergo1_500.gif tumblr_lby8opHosp1qealwto1_400.gif tumblr_luq417MnVJ1qe3mcao1_250.gif tumblr_luq417MnVJ1qe3mcao2_250.gif tumblr_luq417MnVJ1qe3mcao3_250.gif tumblr_luq417MnVJ1qe3mcao5_250.gif tumblr_ldl5laDxt01qfrimto1_500.gif tumblr_ldycruHrcP1qfrimto1_500.jpg tumblr_li472hIWg01qbg4wbo1_500.png tumblr_lz7h1yJGok1r1hl6ro1_500.png tumblr_lz7kmosGLu1r1hl6ro1_500.png tumblr_lggsiiv67R1qchr4ko1_500.png tumblr_lsntpsKYsW1qj7hvgo1_500.jpg tumblr_m0s59xkKui1rr7zn1o5_500.gif tumblr_m0s59xkKui1rr7zn1o6_250.gif tumblr_m8lnrazYdk1rdbtfvo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8lnrazYdk1rdbtfvo2_500.jpg tumblr_m8lnrazYdk1rdbtfvo3_500.jpg tumblr_me7vizwLJU1qh1pngo1_250.png tumblr_me7vizwLJU1qh1pngo2_250.png tumblr_me7vizwLJU1qh1pngo4_250.png Season Two tumblr_llygsaCHvm1qkez12o1_400.gif tumblr_lmd9rnDBeZ1qzr5r3o1_500.gif tumblr_lpbq0q2P7g1qi8zwqo1_500.gif tumblr_lpqxp1NLDm1r1n1aqo1_500.png tumblr_lrwapn7thw1qj7hvgo1_500.gif tumblr_luikofy06N1qzrv8c.gif tumblr_luikr4Awil1qzrv8c.gif tumblr_lnkjxwAkoG1qh8ov4o1_500.png B-C-s2-caroline-and-bonnie-20803176-500-583.jpg Best-of-friends-Bonnie-and-Caroline-bonnie-and-caroline-E2-99-A5-19835908-1280-1424.jpg Best-of-friends-Bonnie-and-Caroline-bonnie-and-caroline-E2-99-A5-19835909-1280-1424.jpg tumblr_lksavujQ6g1qhowhco1_500.jpg tumblr_ltzqqeCqKG1qj7hvgo1_r1_250.gif Season Three tumblr_ltrp87lxYY1r5bhv2o1_500.jpg Bonnie worried.jpg tumblr_m43bvcNoWF1rw073no1_500.png tumblr_lsomalYXBx1qgz82io1_500.png tumblr_m1fqi1A9qO1qdtlxmo1_500.gif tumblr_mchv1huwF61rbrizgo1_1280.jpg tumblr_m99jwncBDN1rbrizgo1_1280.jpg Season Four S4ep2p56.png H130a-418-vam1-10-41.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-33.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-30.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-28.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-26.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-23.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-21.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-14.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-13.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-12.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-11.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-09.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-07.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship